Shin's Motorised Adventure
by Neon and Mali
Summary: Shin and a car. RUN AND SCREAM CHILDREN! RUN AND SCREAM! Flamers so entirely welcome :)


**Shin's Motorized Adventure**

"Hey, Shin," said Kibito one fine sunny day- well, no, it was actually nighttime and not really fine at all... ya know, the apocalypse was upon the universe and stuff, but oh well.

"What?" answered Shin, annoyed at being interrupted while reading the What Would Jesus Eat cookbook.

"Gohan invited us to play golf with him and his 'friends' tomorrow," Kibito said uneasily, watching Shin's face twitch as the word 'golf' was said.

"Ya know, golf is a reeeeeaaaaalllllyyyy boring sport..." sighed Shin, batting his eyelashes freakishly.

Yes it was freaky, and you all know it...

"They offered to let you drive a buggy."

"I'm there!" yelled Shin, cookbook and other gods forgotten.

The next day...

Vegeta sat alone in a golf buggy, hoping desperately no one would climb in next to him.

Of course the next second, his dreams were shattered as Goku/Kakarotto/Kakarot/The Baka skipped merrily up to the buggy and clambered in, followed closely by Shin. This made Vegeta want to jump out and walk, but as he looked at the 678 metres to the pin, he decided there was no way in hell he was gonna walk or fly that damn far, and so had to endure being trapped in a small car with no doors or windows, with an annoying Saiyan and a formerly but soon to be again homicidal Kai.

"Hey, Shiin..." said Goku, watching Shin struggling to turn the key in the ignition.

"Ye-ess?" the Kai answered edgily.

"You do know how to drive, don't you?" he asked nervously.

Shin rolled his eyes. "Everyone can drive."

"Oh. Okay then!" said the happy Saiyan brightly.

Shin smiled evilly to himself. "I never said I could drive good." he muttered.

"What was that?" asked Vegeta, not particularly wanting to die in a golf buggy accident.

"Uhhh.." said Shin, turning the ignition and driving off at the screaming speed of 2 miles per hour.

Vegeta sighed condescendingly. "I'm in the buggy too, you can't drive away from me."

"We'll see about that!" said Shin, continuing to drive.

A few minutes passed, and after about five mowed down golfers, Goku decided something was wrong.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked worriedly.

"Ye-esss.." sighed Shin, exasperated.

"You're heading straight for a lake." Vegeta pointed out.

"III see it..." sighed Shin again, driving straight into the lake and continuing to drive.

Five minutes later.

The golf buggy emerged with two desecrated Saiyans and a bored Kai.

"Well, THAT was an unpleasant five minutes..." said Vegeta.

"You think so?" asked Shin in all honesty.

"You were keeping time?!" exclaimed Goku, suddenly coughing up a fish.

"Uh, Shin-" began Vegeta.

"III see it." he sighed, mowing down a few more golfers.

"But Sh-"

"I said, I see it!" hissed Shin angrily.

Immediately, Shin drove into a tree.

"That does it, you're going to driving school." said Goku.

Five minutes later.

Vegeta looked up. "What happened?"

Shin shrugged. "Got kicked out."

Goku stared, slack-jawed. "You were there five minutes! You didn't even have time to get into a car!"

Shin blinked. "There were cars there?" he asked, his eyes round.

Goku sighed. "That's the whole point."

Ten minutes later in a helicopter.

"Uh, Shin-" said Goku.

"III see it..." said Shin glumly, as he crashed into a small plane. He then yelled some curse words at the driver, obviously suffering from air rage.

"SHIN!" yelled Vegeta, obviously fearing for his life.

"WHAT!?" yelled Shin in reply, as he crashed into the ground.

"That's it! I'm getting out of this thing! And I am never ever ever ever ever..."

Twenty minutes later....

"... ever ever ever driving with you ever again!" finished Goku.

Shin was stunned for a few minutes, before bursting into hysterical tears.

"Aw. don't cry." said Goku. now feeling bad. "Look. I'll teach you how to drive. And Vegeta will help."

"Wha-" began Vegeta, before noticing the puppy-dog look on Goku's face. "Oh, God, no, not the puppy dog face." he whined. "Stop it." The look intensified. "Awwwwwwww... OKAY OKAY! I'LL DO IT!" he cried, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Hurrah!" cried Shin.

The next day in Goku's car.

"And you step on this to accelerate-" Goku was saying.

"Okay, that's all I need." jumped in Shin, stamping on it.

ZZZOOOOOM!

The car drove of and smashed into the face of a cliff.

"SHIN!" yelled Goku and Vegeta.

Shin ignored them, and put it in reverse. BANG! went the car, as he mowed down Piccolo.

"AHHHH! NO! HE WAS BRINGING GINGERBREAD MEN!" yelled Goku, in horror. "GINGERBREAD MEN! HOW CAN YOU HURT THE GINGERBREAD MEN?!"

"Shut up." snapped Shin, taking the car out of reverse and running over Piccolo again.

"ARGH, NO, THE GINGERBREAD MEN!" sobbed Goku.

Vegeta realized with horror that his seatbelt wouldn't come undone.

He was stuck. He couldn't escape. He was trapped with two maniacs. He was hungry. Oh how he was hungry. He would have really appreciated a Gingerbread Man, but now, thanks to Shin, they were just gone.

Everyone was surprised as pretty red and blue lights suddenly appeared and siren noises filled the air as the Feds came along.

"Okay, step slowly out of the car, put your keys down and take three steps back, you teenage delinquent." said one.

Shin twitched, then put a pair of sunglasses on his head. He waited till the Feds were right at the window before speeding off.

"Aren't you gonna chase them?" asked Piccolo.

"You've been watching too much TV, you tall pointy-eared man with green skin." said another Fed.

"Shin-" said Goku.

"III see it." replied Shin yet again, driving through a mass of people.

He saw a boy with a purple bike helmet on, getting ready to play tennis. He blinked, shrugged, and purposely swerved to mow the kid down.

"NO TENNIS BOY!" screamed a guy in a purple cap.

"No. wait. that was just a rehearsal." said the other guy.

There was a pause.

"Ohhh, crap." said the guy in the cap, as he checked tennis boy's pulse.

"Shin, we really need to stop, I think Kakarotto needs to use the bathroom." whined Vegeta.

"Too late." said Goku, embarrassed,

There was a pause as Vegeta registered this thought.

"Ew!" he cried as he climbed into the front with Shin.

The next day, still in Goku's car, as they hadn't stolen a new one yet.

Finally, the car had run out of gas.

Goku was complaining. "Aw, great. First my car gets ruined, then it runs out of gas, and the back seat smells funny!"

"Whose fault is that?" replied Vegeta accusingly.

"Shut up." whined Goku.

Shin had an idea. "I have a plan." he smiled. "God bless Grand Theft Auto."

Three minutes, a very angry and confused guy and a stolen car later.

"See?" asked Shin. "I told you to trust me."

"Trust you? TRUST YOU!?" screamed Goku. "You're the reason we're in this mess!"

"Hey hey hey! Don't go trying to shift the blame to me! You're the one who wanted to teach me to drive!" replied Shin.

Vegeta sighed in annoyance.

"Now we have no way to get home!" cried Goku.

"Yes we do." said Shin, pulling up in front of Goku's house.

Vegeta smirked. "Aha! You owe me fifteen bucks!" he said gleefully. "He got us home! I won the wager!"

Shin was mortified. "You were placing bets on me?"

"Duh." said Goku.

Four homicidal minutes later.

Goku and Vegeta had learned their lesson.

As for Shin, Kibito, after giving him a five hour long lecture on morals and caring about friends and not stealing other people's cars and not murdering, grounded him for twenty-seven months.

So now Shin was holed up in his room.

After five minutes, he was beginning to go nuts.

"There's gotta be SOMETHING to do around here!" he yelled.

He looked down at the ground. "Ooh! Rubber band!" he said, getting excited.

He picked it up and began snapping it back and forth.

After five hours of this, he slowly turned his attention to the window. He looked around, then immediately looked back, smirking.

"That's open..." he said slowly.

Meanwhile, in another room.

Kibito was leaning out of the windowsill, looking at Shin's room when he realized something. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled.

**THE END**

**Disclaimer: DragonBall Z belongs to one Akira Toriyama. i.e. - not us.**


End file.
